Le petit chat
by hachiko97412
Summary: Il était une fois à Alicante un prince qui fut maudit à sa naissance par une sorcière, celui-ci devait se transformer chaque soir en chat et reprendrais sa forme humaine au lever du soleil. Seul l'amour peut le délivrer de sa malediction. BoyXBoy


**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Le petit chat**_

Il était une fois à Alicante, vivait un paysan qui avait trois fils, l'aîné s'appelait Valentin, le cadet Luke et enfin le benjamin s'appelait Robert. Le paysan avait élevé ses fils avec honneur et fierté mais avec amour, vint l'heure où ils devaient se marier. Le paysan donna une solution à ses fils pour trouver leurs épouses

\- Aller au puits, et la première personne qui vint vous demander de l'eau alors dite ce que vous voulez en échange c'est-à-dire leurs main expliqua le paysan

\- Bien père dirent les trois

Valentin en tant qu'aîné partit prés du puits, il rencontra une jeune femme belle au cheveu noir

\- Puis-je avoir un peu d'eau demanda la jeune femme

\- Bien sûr mais en échange vous deviendrez ma femme répondit Valentin

\- J'accepte votre condition dit la jeune femme

Valentin servi la jeune femme une cruche d'eau, quelque jours plus tard Valentin convola en noces la jeune femme du nom de Lilith qui était la fille d'un conseiller du roi. Puis fut le tour de Luke qui fit le même stratège et épousa la fille d'un noble du nom de Jocelyn, vint enfin le tour de Robert. Robert fit le même stratège avec une jeune femme du nom de Maryse, celle-ci était cependant la fille du roi. Le roi d'Alicante qui était un roi bon et juste laissa sa fille qui était tombé amoureuse de Robert l'épouser, ainsi Robert fut prince héritier par son mariage avec Maryse. Quelque années plus tard Robert fut couronné roi d'Alicante, Valentin fut jaloux du succès de son frère benjamin. Maryse mit au monde un petit garçon qui fut nommé Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood, Robert invitât beaucoup de monde dans le royaume et des royaumes voisin ainsi que les fées. Lors du baptême chaque fée lui donnât un don,

\- Je te fais le don d'être vaillant dit la fée Jace

\- Je te fais le don d'être toujours courageux devant l'adversité dit la fée Aline

\- Je te fais le don d'être toujours généreux envers la nature dit la fée Helen

\- Je te fais le don d'avoir un chant mélodieux dit la fée Simon

\- Je te fais le don d'être un artiste talentueux et intelligent dit la fée Clary

\- Je te fais le don d'être toujours honnête dit la fée Will

\- Je te fais le don d'être le beau que se soit l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur dit la fée Jem

La fée Izzy allait elle aussi donner son don quand la porte du château s'ouvrit en fracas, une jeune femme blonde d'une grande beauté s'avançait dans la salle.

\- La sorcière Camille cracha Jace

\- Eh bien je suis fort déçu de ne pas avoir été invité dit Camille acide

\- Votre présence n'était pas bienvenu ici dit Robert

\- Oh ainsi donc dit Camille

Camille s'approcha du berceau où Alec dormait paisiblement, elle fit courir son doigt sur le rebord du berceau pour faire paniquer Robert et Maryse,

\- Je vous pardonne que moi aussi je vais donner un don au petit prince, je lui maudis qu'au coucher du soleil le prince Alexander sera transformé en chat jusqu'au le lever du soleil et cela pour le restant de ses jours ricana Camille en disparaissant

\- NON cria Maryse en se précipita sur le berceau d'Alec

Robert rejoignit sa femme et son enfant, il les consola même si la malédiction est frappée Alec. La fée Izzy vint s'approcher du couple royal

\- Vos majestés, ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas encore donné mon don. Je ne peux retirer la malédiction mais je peux la modifier, il se transformera en chat au coucher du soleil jusqu'au lever du soleil, la malédiction ne prendra fin jusqu' a que tu rencontre le vrai amour qui devra l'aimer sous ses deux formes dit la fée Izzy en bénissant l'enfant

\- Mais comment faire pour qu'il rencontre le vrai amour demanda Robert

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira mais gardé une chose Alec ne doit pas savoir comment rompre la malédiction car il pourra tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne expliqua la fée Izzy

Robert fit un décret pour que personne dans le royaume ne doit révéler comment rompe le sortilège à Alec, Des années plus tard Alec était devenu un beau jeune homme, ses yeux était d'un bleu océan, ses cheveux était noir comme la nuit, sa peau était aussi pâle que la lune qui règne dans le ciel, il était droit et aussi vaillant que son père. Il était aussi très intelligent qu'il aidait parfois son père dans l'administration du royaume, il était un peintre remarquable qui faisait très appréciait dans les autres royaumes voisins. Le seul ombre qu'il y avait c'était qu'au coucher du soleil la malédiction de Camille agissait en transformant Alec en un chat noir aux yeux bleus, de ce fait Maryse et Robert avait instauré que Alec se couche au coucher du soleil et ne se réveille qu'au lever du jour. Alec ne comprenait pas pourquoi est ce qu'il a été maudit comme ça, un jour en aidant son père dans l'administration du royaume. Un valet vint lui dire que l'ambassadeur du roi Asmodée du royaume d'Edom vint lui rendre visite, Robert l'accueillait avec tout les honneurs du à son rang

\- Bienvenue à Alicante Ambassadeur Ragnor accueillit Robert

\- Merci de me recevoir votre majesté, je suis venue de la part du roi Asmodée pour une alliance de paix dit Ragnor

\- Venez nous discuterons tout cela dans mon bureau demain, venez plutôt dîner dit Robert

\- J'accepte avec joie Majesté dit Ragnor

Robert lui montra le chemin de la salle à manger, Ragnor vis Maryse l'accueillit avec des plats raffiné,

\- C'est la première fois que je vois la reine servir des plats constata Ragnor

\- Je suis la reine c'est vrai mais je suis aussi une épouse et la maîtresse de ce lieu, et pour cela que j'accueille mes invité avec les honneurs répondit Maryse

Ils passèrent à table, Ragnor vit Alec arriva et se mit à table,

\- Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard, je voulais terminer le tableau que je suis en train de faire dit Alec

\- Alexander, je vous présente l'ambassadeur Ragnor qui vient d'Edom. Il est venu faire au nom du roi Asmodée alliance pour la paix expliqua Robert

\- C'est merveilleux ce traité dit Alec

Alec se lança dans une explication su le bienfait qu'aura l'alliance entre les deux royaumes, Ragnor était admirative devant l'intelligence d'Alec

\- Eh bien ma fois, roi Robert, le prince Alexander m'a époustoufler par son intelligence dit Ragnor

\- Et encore Ambassadeur Ragnor, vous n'avez rien vu dit Robert avec fierté

Ragnor sourit à la fierté de Robert envers Alec, ils passèrent à discuter des affaires de leurs royaumes. Quand une servante vint,

\- Pardonnez-moi vos majestés mais c'est l'heure du coucher pour le prince Alexander

\- Bien, père, mère je vous souhaite bonne nuit dit Alec

\- Mais le soleil n'est pas encore couché pour que vous allez vous couché dit Ragnor

\- Je sais mais je le suis, je vous souhaite bonne nuit Ambassadeur Ragnor

\- Moi de même prince Alexander répondit Ragnor

Alec se leva et suivie la servante, Ragnor ne comprenais pas et se tourna vers Robert qui regarda Alec partit avec tristesse

\- Dite moi roi Robert, j'ai entendu dire le prince Alexander était maudit à sa naissance demanda Ragnor

\- C'est exact, mon fils Alec est maudit à sa naissance par la sorcière Camille dit Robert

\- Quel est sa malédiction demanda Ragnor

\- Je pense que vous devez voir par vous-même dit Robert en se levant de table

Robert montra Ragnor la chambre d'Alec, Ragnor ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Ragnor vit dans la chambre une boule noir en train d'endormir au beau milieu du lit, il comprit que c'était un chat il se tourna vers Robert

\- Alexander est un chat demanda Ragnor en refermant la porte

\- Depuis qu'il a été maudit par la sorcière, chaque nuit Alec se transforme en chat et retrouve son apparence humaine qu'au lever du soleil expliqua Robert en marchant

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen pour briser le sort demanda Ragnor

\- En effet le sortilège peut être brisé si seulement Alec trouve le vrai amour dit Robert

\- Je vois, d'ailleurs je vous voulais vous dire dans cette alliance, le roi Asmodée m'a fait demandé de vous part une demande en mariage dit Ragnor

\- Une demande de mariage répéta Robert

\- Par ce mariage, nous deux royaumes pourra ainsi devenir plus que des alliées, dit Ragnor

\- Je pense que je vais réfléchir à votre proposition dit Robert

Le lendemain, Alec se réveilla comme à son habitude dans son lit nu. Il prit son bain et s'habilla, il sortit et se rendis dans le bureau de son père.

\- Père, Ambassadeur Ragnor fit Alec en s'inclinant devant son père et Ragnor

\- Alec, j'ai une excellence nouvelle pour toi dit Robert joyeux

\- Quelle était-elle demanda Alec

\- Tu vas te marier avec le prince Magnus pour favoriser la paix de notre royaume mais seulement si tu es d'accord demanda Robert

\- J'accepte la proposition de mariage père si pour favoriser l'entente de nos deux royaumes répondit Alec

\- Tu es sûr de ta décision demanda Ragnor

\- Oui, si cela peut permettre une paix éternelle pour les deux royaumes alors j'accepte dit Alec

\- Je suis fière de toi mon fils dit Robert

Quelque jour plus tard, Ragnor retourna au Royaume d'Edom pour rapporter la bonne nouvelle. Une semaine plus tard le roi Asmodée conviât Alec de venir dans le royaume pour épouser son fils Magnus, Alec était réticent au début de partir sans ses parents qui ne pouvait pas partir par les obligations de royal. Alors Valentin proposa à Robert d'accompagné son neveu jusqu' à Edom en compagnie de son fils Jonathan, Robert accepta la proposition sans douter de l'intention malveillante de son frère. Un carrosse s'attela pour emmener Alec jusqu'à Edom, Alec serra ses parents très fort puis monta dans la carrosse. Robert se tourna vers son frère

\- Valentin prends garde à ce que Alec ne s'échappe pas ce soir dans sa forme de chat, ici on pouvait l'enfermé dans sa chambre mais dans un carrosse sera compliqué de le retenir expliqua Robert

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Robert, je prendrais soin d'Alec dit Valentin

\- Merci mon frère dit Robert

Valentin sourit et monta dans le carrosse en compagnie de son fils Jonathan, le cocher les emmena à Edom. Au coucher du soleil, Alec se transforma en chat. Valentin prit Alec par le cou et le jeta hors de la carrosse et demanda au cocher de d'avancer plus vite, Alec qui était un chat erra dans la forêt. Il trouva une petite chaumière dans la forêt, il miaula assez fort. La prote s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme au cheveu brun clairs,

\- Oh un petit chat, viens dit la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras

Elle l'emmena prés de la cheminé et lui servis un bol de lait, Alec but le lait et se mit en boule et s'endormis sous les caresses de la jeune femme. A Edom, le roi Asmodée se savant pas de la traîtrise de Valentin les accueilli en toute honneur.

\- Prince Alexander je vous souhaite la bienvenu dans mon royaume, mon ambassadeur m'a beaucoup fait des éloges à votre égard dit Asmodée

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi est ce qu'il ne vint pas nous accueillir demanda Valentin inquiet

\- Ragnor est partie faire une mission dans un autre royaume pour le moment et il a dit qu'il viendrait pour le mariage racontât Asmodée

\- Bien, excusez-moi mais je suis éreinté de ce long voyage dit Jonathan

\- On va vous conduire à vos appartements, mon fils n'est pas là pour le moment mais vous le verrez dans quelque jour annonça Asmodée

De son coté Alec se réveilla nu dans la chaumière, la jeune femme qui avait recueille Alec le retrouva dans son salon. Elle commença à le menacer

\- Madame, calmez-vous, je ne suis pas un voleur. On m'a maudit quand j'ai été un bébé, et chaque nuit je me transforme en chat expliqua Alec

\- Donc le petit chat que j'ai accueillit c'était vous constata la jeune femme

\- Oui répondit Alec

Alec raconta son histoire de son départ d'Alicante et la traîtrise de son oncle puis de son errance dans la forêt jusqu'à il voit la chaumière, la jeune femme fut émue par l'histoire d'Alec.

\- Vous pourrez rester dans ma maison autant de temps que vous voulez dit la jeune femme

\- Mon nom est Alec dit Alec

\- Je suis Tessa dit Tessa

Alec resta chez Tessa pendant plusieurs jours, il aidât celle-ci en ramener des fruits et des animaux qu'il chassait. Pendant un jour, alors qu'il chassait un lapin. Il trouva un jeune homme inconscient dans la forêt, il l'emmena avec chez Tessa. Il le soigna avec Tessa, mais quand l'homme se réveilla il faisait déjà nuit du fait Alec s'était transformé en chat.

\- Est-ce vous qui m'a sauver demanda l'homme

\- Je vous ai juste soigné mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous trouvé répondit Tessa

\- Mais alors qui demanda l'homme

\- Vous le rencontrerez demain matin, mon nom est Tessa se présenta Tessa

\- Je suis le prince Magnus d'Edom présenta Magnus

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer votre majesté dit Tessa en s'inclinant

\- Et votre chat ? demanda Magnus en regardant Alec roulé en boule prés du feu

\- Lui c'est Alec dit Tessa

\- J'ai toujours adoré les chats avoua le prince Magnus

\- Mais ce chat est très particulier dit Tessa énigmatique

Magnus fut confus de la réponse de Tessa, le lendemain Alec se réveilla nu en boule. Il se leva et s'habilla avec les vêtements que Tessa a laissés sur la chaise, il vérifia Magnus et vis que celui-ci était réveillé

\- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé demanda Magnus

\- Oui je vous ai sauvé rougis Alec

\- Je vous remercie…s'arrêta Magnus

\- Alec, mon nom est Alec dit Alec

\- Je suis le prince Magnus d'Edom se présenta Magnus à son tour

\- Vous êtes le prince Magnus s'écria Alec

\- Oui, dit Magnus

Alec rougis en réalisant que son futur mari était devant lui, il voulait tout dire à Magnus de ce que son oncle avait fait mais il ne savait pas comment le dire et surtout si Magnus allait le croire. Magnus après avoir été rétabli retourna dans son royaume, mais avant de partir il laissa un médaillon pour Alec

\- Je viendrais le récupérer alors garde-le pour moi dit Magnus

Alec rougis devant le regarda de Magnus, quand celui-ci partit il se sentait bizarre. Quand Magnus retourna vers son royaume son père vint l'accueillir

\- Te voilà enfin mon fils dit Asmodée

\- Pardonnez-moi père, répondit Magnus

\- Viens que je te présente ton fiancé Alexander dit Asmodée

Magnus se rappela de ce qu'avait dis son père au sujet de son mariage avec le prince d'Alicante après le retour de Ragnor, celui-ci avait fait l'éloge de la beauté et l'intelligence du prince. Mais quand il vit Jonathan, il se demanda comment Ragnor avait pu se tromper

\- Père, ou est Ragnor demanda Magnus

\- Ragnor est partie faire une mission diplomatique dans un royaume, il ne viendra que dans quelque jours voire des mois si sa mission se prolonge dit Asmodée

\- Je vois dit Magnus

Arrivée le soir Magnus contempla le ciel, il se rappela encore les trait d'Alec surtout ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Le lendemain, ne pouvant pas supporter de ne pas Alec. Il s'en allait dans la forêt, il trouva Alec en train de cueillir des fruits

\- Bonjour Alec salua Magnus

\- Bonjour votre majesté dit Alec en s'inclinant

\- Ne t'incline pas devant moi dit Magnus en l'aidant à se relever

\- Comme vous voulez dit Alec

Magnus sourit et passa beaucoup de temps avec Alec toute la journée, en voyant que le soleil allait se coucher Alec s'en allait en promettant Magnus de revenir. Il arriva à temps chez Tessa avant de se transformer en chat, puis les jours passe Alec et Magnus se voyaient en secret pour discuter. Puis quand le soleil allait se coucher, Alec partait sous le regard déçu de Magnus qui voulait qu'il reste encore un peu. Du coté de Magnus, celui-ci évitait Jonathan qui essayait de lui faire la cour. Mais un jour, Magnus voulut savoir pourquoi à chaque fois que le soleil est sur le point de se coucher Alec s'enfuyait. Il lui suivit jusqu'à la maison de Tessa, il vit par la fenêtre Alec se transformait en chat. Il comprit qu'Alec était le chat qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était blessé, le lendemain il passa un moment avec Alec et comme d'habitude Alec voulut s'enfuir avant le coucher du soleil. Il agrippa le bras d'Alec qui commença à paniquer

\- Prince Magnus, s'il vous plait laissez-moi partir supplia Alec paniqué

Magnus ne répondit rien mais ne relâcha pas Alec, Alec supplia en regardant le coucher du soleil. Sous les yeux de Magnus Alec se transforma en chat, Magnus s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras et commença à le caresser. Alec ronronna sous les caresses de Magnus ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Je sais que tu te transforme en chat à la nuit tombé, mais je ne sais pas si Tessa la dit mais j'adore les chats, que se soit sous ta forme humaine ou ta forme féline. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Alec avoua Magnus

Magnus fit emmenée Alec prés de son visage et l'embrassa sur son museau, une lumière rayonnait autour d'Alec. Magnus ferma un instant les yeux, et les ouvrit et vit Alec sur ses pieds nu en train de se regarder. Magnus enleva sa chemise et le passa à Alec

\- Mais comment tu…je veux dire…bafouilla Magnus en regardant

\- Je le demande aussi dit Alec

\- Je vais vous le dire dit une voix féminine

Ils se tournaient vers la voix et vis Tessa qui s'approcha vers eux,

\- Tessa, tu peux m'expliquer demanda Alec confus

\- A ta naissance, la sorcière Camille t'avait maudit en te transformant en chat chaque nuit. La fée Izzy avait modifié légèrement la malédiction en disant que tu redeviendras humaine quand tu rencontreras le vrai amour qui t'aimera sous les deux formes expliqua Tessa

\- Mais comment tu peux expliquer cela ? Qui es-tu réellement demanda Magnus

\- Je suis la femme de la fée Will qui m'avait racontée après son retour de votre baptême, prince Alexander répondit Tessa

\- Prince Alexander répéta Magnus incrédule et confus

Alec raconta toute l'histoire à Magnus qui réalisa qu'il avait été trompé par Valentin, Tessa les avait laissés en amoureux en donnant des vêtements royaux à Alec. Les deux amoureux partent au royaume d'Edom, Magnus raconta tout à son père sous les regards scandalisés de Valentin et Jonathan en voyant Alec. Le roi Asmodée fit pendre Valentin et son fils, organisa un grand mariage pour Magnus et Alec. Ils avaient invités les fées surtout Tessa pour les avoir réunir en quelque sorte, le mariage dura pendant des semaines. Magnus et Alec vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai le nouveau fic en ligne. Bisous glacé**


End file.
